


Mind games

by adella_green



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Gambling, M/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Summary: Winning is fun, losing is too.
Relationships: Archie Goodwin/Saul Panzer
Kudos: 5





	Mind games

\- Another round, anyone? - Saul said without moving a muscle.  
Everyone declined. It was a difficult game so far, so we wanted to keep as sane as it was possible considering how much we’d ingested already. Not me, however, as I was dedicated to milk. I dared myself to beat our host today, to destroy, to humiliate him. He had been too cheerful lately and I intended to bring it to an end. No offense, Saul. I just want to be the best.  
We made our bets. No one had surrendered yet, no cards thrown on the table, no frustrated sigh made. The tension was thrilling.  
When I said Saul was too cheerful, I might have dramatized a bit. There were definitely some changes in his usually restricted behaviour. It was somewhat suspicious.  
I lost focus for a minute and was forced to see Lon triumph. I had also been quite sloppy with the sums of my bets so I found myself broke.  
\- Well, - said Lon. - I think I’ll call it a day. One should know when to stop when he’s lucky.  
\- Or when he’s out of money, - Orrie noted gloomily. - I’m going home too.  
They finished their drinks, said goodbyes and left. Surprisingly even to myself, I stayed. Unfinished business makes me anxious.  
\- So you do want more milk? - asked Saul.  
\- No, I’m good, actually, - I answered.  
\- That’s great because I’ve runned out. Care to play one more game?  
\- Of course, - I said eagerly. - But I've runned out too.  
And then I thought I saw something. I didn’t believe it, though. Not right away.  
I would have never thought that something Saul does could remind me of Lily Rowan. It eluded me for a couple of seconds, but I gathered all my professional skills together and deduced that it was a strange flicker in the eye. Lily has this when she’s onto something, something cunning in particular.  
\- How much of a gambler are you, Archie?  
I hesitated as I sensed a trap. But I was very much of a gambler at the moment, so I risked and answered:  
\- I think this milk made me drunk and reckless. Don't ever offer me any. But what do you mean?  
\- I'm a bit over my limit for today too. Let's bet something other than cash.  
\- My pride is already at stake, friend. I'll tell you what. I've set my mind on defeating you today. And I will not give up.  
\- Oh, now we're talking, - he said in such a voice I started to think he actually might have been drunk. It wasn't typical of him, but then I just assumed he simply was in an unusually good mood.  
His eyes flickered again. It gave me mixed feelings. I went with the first that I recognized: curiosity.  
In hindsight, I should have made time to analyze others too.  
\- Spill it.  
Saul’s face went back to the state he manages to keep whatever card comes to his hand. His notorious poker face. However unbreakable, it was easier to work with than all these strange emotions.  
He started dealing cards but still didn’t say anything about what we were supposed to bet. I coughed.  
\- Right, - he said finally. - We are two grown men. We wear ties. I really like yours so I’m going to bet mine.  
\- Be glad that it’s not Wolfe’s present. I would never betray my master’s trust in such a low way.

Of course, I lost the tie. It matched Saul’s dark chin well, I сouldn’t deny that.  
When I was almost content with the thought that my mission of the day would not be accomplished, Saul said:  
\- I don’t think your shirt will fit me, but I’m contemplating giving you a chance to retrieve your loss.  
\- Who am I to argue, - I answered humbly and reached to the deck to start dealing. Saul did the same in that exact moment and our hands hit each other.  
I could swear I heard him chuckle, but when I looked at him, he was emotionless. Damn his poker face.

I lost the shirt too. Now I was too mad to let him think that it was his generous gesture to give me yet another chance, so I suggested continuing myself.  
I was shuffling the cards angrily and staring into Saul’s eyes when I saw the flicker again.  
\- Did you know that poker comes from a Persian game called As-Nas? - Saul asked innocently.  
\- As-Nas your ass, - I blew up.  
\- With this attitude you’ll have to go home in socks alone.  
The flicker turned into the glow. I felt highly uncomfortable for a moment. And then… Excited? No, another word.  
I dealt the cards casually.  
\- When you are chasing a criminal… What do you feel when you know you've got the guy? - I wondered.  
Saul wasn't expecting that question.  
\- Is it the same when you know you are winning at poker?  
\- I'd say, yes, - he said suspiciously.  
\- I bet you feel it now, don't you? So smug that you've got little ignorant Archie on your hook?  
He burst into laughter. I joined up.  
\- Not so ignorant, are you?  
\- You could've just asked. There was no need to go and humiliate me.  
\- It's no fun this way. And yet, you've managed to spoil it.  
\- Well, it'll be a lesson to you not to play mind games with detectives. But enough with chitchat, take off your bloody clothes. And give me my tie back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why on earth I suddenly thought about Archie being oh-so-bisexual and, consequently, about this particular pairing, but I really enjoy shipping them.  
> The idea was too good to wait for someone else to write it so here we are.


End file.
